Civil War Nibble
by Susanthegentle05
Summary: Just to write about stuff regarding to Civil War. Something to chew on until the movie gets here.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I'm stuck right now in writing and stuff….so. Since watching the Civil War trailer, I just thought of cooking up some small one shot ideas me and other readers can binge on it. Please review and comment for ideas and prompts and I will see if I can fulfill them.

3 Days after the destruction of Sokovia

" This is Melissa Chanson reporting live for the Daily Bugle Communications Network in Sokovia. So right behind me is what is left of the valley of Sokovia. A giant crater made by a large chunk of the city lifted into the sky. That city now lies in ruins and rubble in a lake 4 miles away. Not many details are revealed but from our interviews with the locals that were nearby and those who had survived said that they were being quietly evacuated by the Avengers and suddenly many were stuck on the city as a machine lifted it it into the sky and were attacked an army of robots. The Avengers managed to fend off the attacks as the civilians were rescued by what is described as a flying ship. It was after this the city began to plummet to the ground but was soon destroyed by a bolt of lightning before it reached the Earth's surface. Amazingly there were no casualties except for a local Sokovian, Pietro Maximoff, who died while trying to protect a young boy under fire from the robots. That little boy is now alive and safe with his mother. Pietro is survived by his twin sister Wanda Maximoff, whose where abouts are currently unknown.

"That's a lot that has happened Melissa. How are the civilians holding up after this? I mean their homes and livelihoods are most likely gone. How are they going to recover from this? Is there anyone to blame for this?"

"Well Mr. Jameson, it has only been three days since from what the locals and the whole world has been calling the 'Battle of Sokovia', and there is still a lot of confusion going on. the U.N. and foundations around the world has pitched in to help relieve the situation going on for the Sokovians with defense, food, water, and supplies. It looks like it's going to be a while before they can make a good recovery from this, but after the interviews I have done, I see a lot of hope in them. They know it's long road ahead of them but they seem getting prepped for the challenge. As for the blame, I honestly don't know how to answer that. There is a lot of mystery surrounding that right now. So far no one has been able to interview the Avengers and the U.N. is calling for a hearing to investigate the cause of these disasters. Though there has been rumors that the Battle of Sokovia has been linked to the incidents in Seoul, South Korea and the Hulk attack on a city in South Africa that also had a connection to a now confirmed fire-fight that occurred in the shipyards where it is suspected that an international arms dealer was hiding that may have sparked the violence that spread out to the city nearby.

"That's all I have for now. So for those that are listening and watching this please visit our new link: Help Sokovia, for donations,information on how to volunteer and donate food, money and clothing. This is Melissa Chanson from Daily Bugle Communications. Back to you Mr. Jameson."

The rest was tuned out by the youth turning back to finish their meals as J.J. Jameson finished with usual screen rant with incompetency of the Avengers for not preventing this. And a few slanders against Spider-Man before signing off to other reporters.

"You sure that Jameson is not going to be mad that you are not in Sokovia? I mean he did need a photographer and we would be okay with you being gone for a week Peter," asked Angelica

"Yeah it'll be fine, Jameson knows I'm gone for the next two weeks on leave. It's the beginning of summer and we really need a break from everything. Ava, how's your family doing?"

"Grandpa T'Chaka is doing fine even though he is in a hot spot right now." Ava answered worriedly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Angelica, Uncle T'Challa has told me that there are traces of vibranium in the lake where the rubble is. The trail is leading back to the vibranium stock the Ulysses Klaw had stolen from Wakanda. So part of the blame may go to him. But my grandfather is questioning where did Ultron come from?"

"I'm guessing it's either Hydra or ..." stopped Peter, with a worried expression.

He has some suspicions that the Avengers had something to do with it."

"Hoping not. Problems from Hydra coming out of hiding, SHIELD in shambles and new individuals with powers emerging but they are disappearing. It's sounding pretty bad right now," mumbled Sam with a mouthful of food.

It was well past midnight when we came in late to Fury's safe house in Manhattan two hours ago. We meant to beat traffic but then we had to deal with the Shocker, who was robbing a jewelry store nearby. It took five hours to stop him, help the civilians get medical attention, help corner off the scene and give the cops our statements. Our relationship with the NYPD has gotten better over the time, we stuck to a lot to their rules, aided in investigations, and the mayor and commissioner appreciate the way we work with the boys in blue when it came to both enhanced criminals and normal ones. That might change if what happened to Sokovia was really caused by the Avengers. And the NYPD Commisioner might get sketchy about working with us if more goes wrong.

"Where are we on Thanos, Sam?" Asked Fury.

Sam sighed. "Well the Guardians have heard rumors that he may be getting ready mobilize. Apparently all the puppets he keeps sending after the Infinity Stones are disappointing or failing him. They also uncovered an old legend about the Infinity Stones. In order for Thanos to control the all of the Infinity Stones simultaneously, he has to use an ancient artifact known as the Infinity Gauntlet to wield the stones. That's what Gamora said. And that he also has it with him."

We sat in a grim silence before Danny spoke up. "So how many stones have appeared here on Earth so far?"

"So far with Sam's intel here, the Tesseract aka the Power Stone, Loki's Scepter turns out to have contained the Mind and Space Stone and The Greenwich Incident involved what the Asgardians called the Aether. Sam here gathered that it might've been the Reality Stone from how Malakis was going to use it. The Nova Corp. on Xander sustained an attack from one of Thanos' boys; a radical who went rogue with the Orb or Power Stone to destroy Xandar. It is now currently under the protection of the Nova Corp," answered Fury with the holographic projections screening the pictures of the stones they have.

"Fury, where are the Mind and Reality Stones now?" asked Danny.

"The Avengers have a new set recruits. One of them right before the Battle of Sokovia." The holograms switched to an image of a red and green man with a yellow cape and a bright gemstone on his forehead. "I saw him around at the Avengers Facility in upstate New York. They call him the Vision. He was awakened by implementing the Mind stone and a damaged AI of Jarvis into a synthetically grown body by Dr. Helen Cho. He seems trustworthy enough by Thor's recommendation, who as gone back to Asgard to research more about the Stones. The Reality Stone I believed is contained by the Asgardians."

"I'm afraid that Thanos is going to come after Earth himself if he is still coming up empty handed. Given the stories about him, I'm very concerned."

"We all are," noted Amadeus. "Right now all we can do is continue to find the rest of the Infinity Stones before Thanos and hide them. If the rest are even on Earth."

"Cho here has a point. We need to start upgrading our defenses now," agreed Fury.

"I wouldn't put it past the possibility that the rest of the stones would appear here on Earth some time soon," commented Ava. "What other Stones are left Sam?"

"The Time and Soul Stone. Given how our enemies are trying to harness their powers, these are some of the most dangerous. We don't have anything on their whereabouts," answered a frustrated Sam, rubbing his face to running his fingers through his hair. "I'll dig what I can but this is the best I can do for now."

The holograms shut down and he lights went on.

"Fury, are you going tell the Avengers about this?" asked Peter.

Fury took a deep breath, "Right now there are a lot of things going on with the Avengers. I had questions that I wanted Romanoff and Rogers to ask Thor but apparently he left for Asgard to search for more answers about the Stones. So hopefully he will answers to our questions when he returns. For now rest and resume your activities tomorrow. But be cautious. The UN has been cooking some type of framework to bring oversight back to the Avengers, but I'm not sure yet if it is going to be in a good way."

"Well," spoke up Peter. "What are the chances that SHIELD can get reestablished?"

"Pretty low considering Hydra was hiding in our ranks," answered a grim Fury.

"Yeah but not all of Hydra was in SHIELD. Some top government officials here and around the world were caught and more. Why is it not possible for the world to also acknowledge that? Even people hunting for Hydra but still antagonizes SHIELD. It's like they don't want to see that good SHIELD agents died in the process and victimized them too," pleaded Peter.

"...Son, I understand where you're getting at. Trust I do know. But one day the world will have to see that nothing is ever going to stop us from doing the right thing."

 **It's late and I'm tired but I do want to keep publishing for that sake so hope this is a good nibble. Oh, by the way, would it be funny if SHIELD did get reestablished at the end of Civil War and Coulson makes a surprising jaw dropping appearance to the AVENGERS to brief them on oversight from SHIELD. Wonder how Romanoff and Barton would do. Coulson would have to sleep with one eye open for the rest of his life. LOL**


	2. Chapter 2

Civil War: The Ultimaes

 **Spoiler Alert. Spoiler Alert. Spoiler Alert. Don't read if you have not seen Captain America Civil War.**

Peter is recruited by Stark to take in Captain America and his team. He goes along to find out what kind of people the Avengers are and get a better hold on the situation at hand for enhanced humans and inhumans. The fiasco at the airport leaves Peter confused and frightened. Even more so when he finds out that Stark found proof that Zemo framed Bucky and went to Siberia alone without telling Ross. Peter calls in for his friends, White Tiger, Nova, Firestar and Iron Fist to meet him in the Facility, to hitch a ride with T'Challa.

Peter POV

This is bad. No worse than bad. If I could curse then I would words that would sum what this whole fiasco was turning out to be. Amadeus is staying in New York to be our tech support, looping the cameras and shielding us from other security measures to get us in. Near one of the quinjets, I have them hide while I follow T'Challa into a quinjet. I wait a couple seconds and slip through as the doors were closing, which means I need to hurry in order to convince him. Though the minute I get inside my spider senses go off before twisting away from an incoming tackle. I only got a small of before I had to dodge his clawed hands swiping at me.

"King T'Challa stop! I didn't come to stop you!" I pleaded as he increased his fighting tempo making it harder to get distance between us.

"Then why did you follow me in here?" he questioned, in a fighting stance to close for my liking.

"I know that Mr. Stark left to go to Siberia and knows that Zemo was behind everything but didn't say anything to Ross. We want to help catch him and clear up this mess before it's too late."

"We?"

"Oh. Um… Please don't tell anyone. There's a group outside. They're my friends/vigilante coworkers. I told them what was happening and we want to do our part for the right thing. We can handle ourselves and better so together. Please."

He gave me long look before walking over to the hatch switch opening the doors. "Well tell them to hurry up."

"Oh thank you God. Guys come in quick he said yes," I called them on the comms. A couple seconds later, all of them come bounding in. T'Challa looked at White Tiger, causing her to fidget a little before he switched the doors to close again before turning to us.

"Strap in we are going for a quick take off. We'll talk when I get us into stealth mode." He turned away to get into the cockpit. Everyone went to strap in, as I climbed into the cockpit with T'Challa, he began take off and stealth mode.

"Damn, I know Siberia is the destination but Stark is actually good with cloaking technology," muttered T'Challa.

"I think I know who can. Amadeus? Lock on to our position and get on the radio and tracker here, we need help cracking Stark's stealth mode."

"On it. Okay turn the radio on I'm in." I looked to T'Challa. "Uh, where's the radio, we just need it on."

He reached over to flip a switch. "Hello anyone there?" spoke Amadeus.

"We can hear you." I affirmed. "Amadeus we need to track Stark to a location in Siberia but we are unable to pinpoint his location. We need help."

"Oh that? Here are his current and ongoing coordinates. I've been keeping an eye on him since you contacted us."

"Cho. You are genius."

"Thank you. Thank you very much," he finished in a mock Elvis Presley tone. "I'll let you know about any changes."

"Thanks man. Oh hey what dirt have dug up in Zemo? He was supposed to be German but barely anyone in Germany has any beef with the Avengers except recently."

"Yeah I'm still data mining, but all I could dig up was a new issued birth certificate from the Sokovian Citizens website recently live from a month ago. He's Sokovian. And….oh geez."

"What is it Amadeus?" spoke an interested T'Challa.

"His family was killed a year ago during the Battle of Sokovia with Ultron. He was studying in Germany at the time, leaving him as the sole survivor."

A pregnant pause followed as T'Challa checked in autopilot and stealth mode on the quinjet. This was revenge. He blames the Avengers and has set the whole thing up trying to destroy them, look utterly horrible to the eyes of the world and distrust each other. And just about everything is going his way. The twisted sick freak.

"Hey I also got more information here. The reason why the airport fight did happen to be there was because Zemo was getting on a one way flight to Siberia. He has one more trick up his sleeve. There's rumor among the hackers that there was an old abandoned Hydra facility in Siberia. It doesn't correlate with any data or records since and after the D.C. incident two years ago, but it's the best shot. And right you are for an two hour flight so prep up and I'll send updates through the computer here."

"Thanks Amadeus. Okay we need to do a sit rep."

"Agreed, everyone let's discuss ourselves so we can make a plan," he announces, getting up and into the main part of the jet. Everyone unstrapped as well and stood in a semi-circle facing us.

"Well, I guess I go first. I'm Spiderman and I have arachnid like powers, I can stick and walk on many surfaces, the proportional strength of a spider and I make my own web fluid. I understand a lot of complicated science. So that's it."

"And your name?" asked T'Challa.

"That would take a lot of trust on my part sir. With due respect I just met you only a day ago."

He nodded and looked to the next person. "I'm Nova. I become this space ranger of sorts when I put this helmet on. It's passed down from family. I can fly into space effortlessly. I'm really fast. I'm fast that would make Stark look like a grandpa in his suit. I shoot beams from my arms that I can level from nonlethal and up with control and knowledge of the galaxies that I'm still learning."

"I'm Firestar. I have telekinesis and pyrokinesis. I can lift people and objects. If concentrate enough I can make a shield to withstand and blast strength of a land mine and IED. I can fly like Nova here. Can generate different levels of heat."

"Iron Fist. Nephew of the ruler of Shao Lan. Trained for ten years under martial arts and gained the Iron Fist. I can battle against many hardened objects."

The cabin fell silent again as T'Challa then shifts his gaze towards Ava/White Tiger. "I'm White Tiger. I possess and amulet that has been passed for many generations by my family. I hold the knowledge of every White Tiger before me and their skills and hone them to become my own skills without the amulet. I possess proportional tiger strength, speed, and agility. Can also have a hierarchal relationships with big cats, allowing me to command them."

"Well then if some do not know then. I am Prince T'Challa of Wakanda, heir to the throne of the Panther clan who protects Wakanda. I have the trained skills like my predecessors and the earned spirit of the panther. I am trained in martial arts and combat and stealth."

Another pause ensued before I spoke up. "Okay now that's out of the way, what's the plan."

"Right now have no schematics…"

"Say no more I just found the satellite image of the facility. Stark was getting close, judging by the arch path in flight. Satellite imagery shows an uninhabited mountain range well away from any civilization and thermal imaging shows recent activity. The computers, despite archaic are on and I'm trying to get a feed through so we have a better read out of the place. Thermal imaging shows recent activity. The computers, despite archaic are on and I'm trying to get a feed through so we have a better read out of the place. Thermal imaging shows several people inside." Called in Amadeus. When turned to the computer screen and White Tiger jumped right into the chair and began sorting through the data.

"Okay images show the quinjet that Captain and Barnes took is there. I think I see their signatures. And Zemo I think is in this room in the higher up. Uh oh."

"What is it?" asked Nova.

"Stark is speeding up and will get there thirty minutes before his ETA."

At that moment the jet lurched faster, nearly tipping us over to the floor. I turned to see T'Challa in the cockpit, manning the jet. I turned to everyone, who began to strap in.

"I think you guys need to work together to stop Zemo and bring him in."

"What will you be doing?"

"I'll shadow Stark and try to calm things down if they get out of hand. Zemo is definitely leading them into a trap. I don't he's done messing with them."

"Spiderman, if things escalate they will most likely not pull any punches. Everyone is already on edge to snap. Especially Stark. I don't think he will listen to you if you try to reason with him."

"Maybe. I have a last resort if it gets out of hand. Information."

"Willing to share?"

"Nova and the others will fill you in. We're approaching the facility."


End file.
